


I Beg Your Pardon

by lilacs_with_lavender



Series: ||~ Jonerys Restoration ~|| [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blackmail, Childhood Trauma, Dany's in a rough place, Dark Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Dom!Jon, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related, Jonerys Kink Fest, Jonerys Week 2020, Journalist Jon Snow, Loneliness, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV Daenerys Targaryen, Political Rivals, President Rhaegar Targaryen, Shameless Smut, Vice President Daenerys Targaryen, dom!Dany, mentions of abuse, so is jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacs_with_lavender/pseuds/lilacs_with_lavender
Summary: Daenerys has been serving as Vice President of Westeros for President Rhaegar Targaryen for almost two years, a position that has forced her to be quite cutthroat when it comes to the media. Her poignant answers and fiery speeches have earned her the nickname of “The Dragoness” among reporters.However when one journalist embarrasses her in a press conference more than once Daenerys can’t help but despise him. Determined not to let him show her up on national television again The Dragoness arranges a dinner with this arsehole, determined to burn his career to the ground. But nothing goes according to plan...
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: ||~ Jonerys Restoration ~|| [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366090
Comments: 102
Kudos: 264





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mess of a one-shot, I slaved over it for a week and I'm still not totally satisfied with it but let me know what you guys think. As always I'm on tumblr at lilacs-with-lavender so please come over and chat if you're bored during quarantine or whatever, more often then not I'll be around! As always updates are in the works and I really appreciate all the support my remix fic got in April, that was a tough one to plot out but an exciting adventure all the same.
> 
> As per usual I'd like to give my thanks to all my fellow jonerys shippers and writers that support me day in and day out, y'all make this lockdown so much more bearable.

“Alright, we’re live in five minutes Dany, you ready?”

Without glancing up at Missy she nodded, eyes glued to the address in her hands as she reread it one last time. The vice president of Westeros couldn’t afford to slip up in front of an audience of bloodthirsty journalists. Her chief assistant and closest friend Missandei was currently beginning her ten-second countdown so Daenerys shrugged off the woman who was fixing the back of her hair impatiently, straightening the lapels of her red pantsuit and stepping onto the small stage. The blue velvet carpet was a familiar sight when she got nervous, but Dany forced her eyes upwards, staring out at the vultures and their telescope-like tv-cameras that filled the small room. 

There was something about this particular press conference that was different from all the countless others she had given throughout the two years her brother Rhaegar had been President, and it had butterflies stirring up a tornado in her stomach as she swallowed and rested her hands on the podium. Deep down she knew what it was, now that a part of her knew  _ he  _ was waiting somewhere among them to rip her to pieces again in front of a live audience had her palms sweating slightly.

Which was utterly ridiculous, because as the press had rightfully nicknamed her, Daenerys ‘The Dragoness’ Targaryen, was  _ never _ nervous under the spotlight. That was probably why the whole affair with the Wolfswood News Network’s journalist had rankled her so.

But as Rhaegar had taught her, they were always looking for a reaction… and Daenerys would be damned if she gave them one today. Today she would focus on the speech she had painstakingly planned out, remembering that Missy had told her to make her passion for this particular issue known. As it would likely help her image, the one that was in need of a boost now because of that stupid WNN journalist.

Shaking the rude bastard from her head and avoiding glancing at the crowd, she stared directly into the center-most camera and began. 

“Good morning everyone. In times of great adversity in our country and around the world, Westerosi peoples have always come together. To lend a hand, to serve others, and to do what it is right.”

As the practiced words started to flow from her lips she relaxed a little, her confidence regained. This was her comfort zone, on stage and speaking to the people of the country she helped lead.

“That’s what the people of this country have been doing in recent days, with their extraordinary generosity and contributions to the Braavosi people. As many of you know the Republic of Braavos suffered a terrible tropical storm this past week, and many of them have been struggling to rebuild their lives in light of the damage wrought by this catastrophe.”

Dany took a deep breath, firmly suppressing the urge to tap the side of the podium rhythmically, as she found out rather unpleasantly during her first week as vice president that a tick such as that was damning in the eyes of the media. She pressed on and allowed the cool lilt of her voice to take on a more personal tone, urging her television audience to appreciate what Rhaegar was doing.

“At this moment, we’re moving forward with one of the largest relief efforts in our history, to save lives and provide relief for the Braavosi people. I come to you all today to call you, the people of Westeros, to come to our aid in this time of need, after all Westeros is only as strong as the kindness and generosity of its people.”

The air in the room seemed to evaporate as tension seeped in, the bated breath of over twenty journalists audible as they waited for her to reveal what exactly the Targaryen administration wanted their help with. 

“President Targaryen and I have established Westeros’s largest-ever fundraising venture in order to help our loyal ally and her people in their time of desperate need, the Red Dragon Braavos fund.”

Dany heard the whispers start to swirl so she raised her voice slightly and pushed through to the end, the knots in her stomach getting tighter as her eyes darted from the television cameras to the crowd, their unreadable expressions making her clench the podium tighter than was proper.

“President Baratheon established a similar fund after a disastrous tsunami struck Volantis. That foundation raised substantial resources and provided much-needed relief for the victims of that disaster, and we hope to do the same. Thank you.” 

Less than a second after she finished and they were all raising their hands at once, the cameras flashing noisily as she forced her attention to the crowd of piranhas waiting to devour her kindhearted speech for breakfast. As usual, she was partial to the women reporters, picking a tall brown-skinned woman in the back that reminded her of Missandei and nodding to security to affirm who they should let speak.

“Ms. Vice President you said in a recent interview with Highgarden News that you remembered the presidential visit to Braavos just after President Targaryen’s inauguration was a special one, could you elaborate on that visit and what it meant to form alliances with such unique governments?”

Daenerys smiled, her intuition had been right, this woman was a good choice.

“Absolutely. I remember the presidential trip across the sea fondly, partly because it was a move no other Westerosi Presidents had made before, and partly because the people there struck me as one of the kindest. Definitely more in love with the sea than I could ever be but a generous people, all the same, which is why I feel it is our duty to help them in their time of need.”

Thankfully the woman smiled, nodded, and took her seat, leaving Daenerys to pick someone else from the ravenous pack. Glancing to the left she spotted a man in a dark suit with a shock of white in his otherwise chestnut-colored hair, purely out of curiosity she gave him a nod.

“Ms. Vice President many of the Westerosi people backed President Targaryen’s decision to ally with President Otherys, but since we haven’t heard from the President in over a week now can we be assured the alliance is still in place?”

Dany straightened her posture subtly at this one, noting the query about Rhaegar’s absence and instantly deciding to ignore it, like a good politician.

“Bellegere Otherys and I are both women of our word, and President Targaryen has been in consistent correspondence with her over these past few days. We are ready to supply our ally with aid as we would any other leader in need of our help.”

The brief image of Belle’s roguish smirk comforted her, the memory of her most recent trip to Braavos and the antics they had gotten up to in the sun-soaked country filling her with a bubble of happiness. 

A glance at Missandei told her there was only time for one more question and Dany turned back to the crowd searching, determined to finish strong until- 

The bubble of positivity popped, the sight of that insufferable journalist with his pen raised lazily in the air like he had better things to do, ruining her short-lived happiness. It was so infuriating that she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to wipe the smirk off his unfairly handsome face, and even as Missy shook her head frantically from the corner of her eye Dany picked him. Today wouldn’t be like last time… today she would burn him and his prying questions to the ground.

She narrowed her eyes slightly as he stood, watching as he shoved his notebook in his back pocket and stood with his toned arms crossed over his WNN lanyard, his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and his whole manner more relaxed and confident than any of the previous reporters. It made her dragon blood  _ boil _ .

“Ms. Vice President I’m curious as to whether or not the President will be withdrawing any of the federal money currently funding the ‘peace effort’ in the North in order to help the Braavosi? Or will the Westerosi people be expected to pay for both?”

Daenerys was reminded instantly why Missandei had told her explicitly to under no circumstances pick this man. But fuck that, she could see the way his grey eyes glimmered behind his wire-framed glasses from the stage! He needed to be put in his place but she wasn’t even  _ allowed _ to speak about the failing peace effort in the North, there was nothing she could say that wouldn’t be used against her. She met his gaze again and wanted to breathe fire, obliterate his perfect cheekbones and turn his trap questions to ash with the rest of him. 

_ Seven fucking hells. _

“No comment.”

He sat down and Daenerys hated that she could actually see the unsurprised expression on his face, the disgust that told her he’d expected an answer along the lines of the one she’d given. Something had to be done about this arsehole.

“That’s all the time we have everyone, thank you.”

She practically stormed off the stage, spitting fire when an intern tried to hand her a coffee and forcing herself to politely turn it down as Missy followed her into the hallway. 

“Dany I told you not to encourage him!”   
  
“I know Missy,” she growled a bit at the thought of her stupid decision, “I thought I could get him this time.”

Her friend sighed and patted her on the back quickly before anyone in the busy hallway saw and decided to tell some gossip columnist that the vice-president was a little  _ too close _ to her assistant. 

“It’s fine just don’t choose him again and-”

“I want to know who he is.”

Missandei groaned and clutched the binder she was holding tighter to her chest. 

“Daenerys you cannot be serious, we have so many more important things to worry about right now.”

“Missy I want to know, I want to know everything about this bastard that keeps screwing up my press conferences.”

Her friend gave her a tired look but Dany remained steadfast until Missy sighed, opening the thick binder to make a note and closing it with an angry snap.

“Fine. But you’re buying me dinner tonight.”

<~>

They got takeout from the Thai restaurant near her place, chatting aimlessly as Dany’s driver drove them to her penthouse apartment in one of King’s Landing’s nicer areas. 

“Davos we could have easily walked I don’t see why you should bother-”

As usual the kind older man cut her off with a smile and a kind, “it’s my job to keep you safe Ms. Vice President.”

They got there in under two minutes, stepping out and saying good night to Davos before heading inside the apartment building. Rushing past the doorman and taking the stairs up to the apartment they both stopped outside the door breathless and laughing a little at the childishness of their actions. Daenerys slipped in her keys and they practically fell into the spacious entryway, giggling and setting the bags of still steaming food on the massive granite island in the center of her kitchen. 

Missy hopped up on a stool and spread out the food, digging in while Dany shrugged off her coat and looked up the set of steps that led to the second floor, cupping a hand to her mouth. “Drogon! Mommy’s home!” 

She smiled widely when the loud thumping of paws on carpet sounded from above, turning back to the entryway to toe off her heels while the scampering of nails on her hardwood floors grew deafening. When she faced the island again her black pharaoh hound Drogon was licking Missy’s face and hands eagerly while her friend squealed. Dany whistled and watched as he got off her assistant guiltily, padding over to her and rubbing himself along her red pants apologetically. 

“Aww see he’s sorry Missy…” 

The woman in question huffed in annoyance and dashed to the sink rinsing off the slobber and pretending that she didn’t love Dany’s dog to bits. Daenerys made herself comfortable on the stool next to Missy’s, filling a bowl with steaming hot and sour soup and tossing her precious dog bits of Missy’s chicken dish. When her friend rejoined them at the table she tucked in, ignoring the missing bits of chicken, not because she didn’t know but because by this time she was used to Dany’s antics when it came to Drogon. 

“So,” her best friend leveled her with  _ the look _ , “Why the sudden interest in WNN’s top journalist?”

“Oh shut up, you know I only asked you to look into him because he’s recently become a pain in the arse.”

Missy snorted and eyed her suspiciously, “Uh huh a conveniently young and attractive pain in the arse.”

Dany flushed looking to her hound in shock, “Can you believe this Drogon?! My assistant is under the impression that I would have her look into an ok-looking male journalist’s background for reasons other than strictly professional interest!” 

Her loyal dog seemed to nod with her in disbelief, dark brown eyes darting between the two of them and eyeing their temporarily abandoned food. 

“I may be dating the most wonderful man alive right now but I’m not blind, that man is  _ not  _ ‘ok-looking’ Dany.”

_ That’s the understatement of the century.  _

“Alright pervert can we get to the fun stuff, I want to know what you found out about him.”

Missy sighed and got up, walking around the cabinet to the expensive wine fridge Dany’d put in recently and helping herself to a Dornish one, because anyone with an ounce of sense knew the only good wine in Westeros was no wine at all. As she poured she revealed more and more of the infuriating mystery that was WNN’s top journalist. 

“First off his name is Jon Snow, he has one living relative and that’s his sister Arya Stark, they’re step-siblings. We know about her because she’s directed several indie films and was nominated for an oscar for some documentary a few years back called  _ Braavosi Beauties: The Untold Story of Braavos’s Courtesans _ .”

Dany looked up from her soup, surprised. “That Arya Stark? I loved that documentary.”

Missy nodded sipping her wine, “Me too, fantastically done.”

Then she leaned in closer adding an air of anticipation to her next words. “Guess who wrote the screenplay for it?”

She gave her friend a doubtful look, “Seriously?”

“Seriously Daenerys. We have a real feminist on our hands.”

Dany couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s serious expression, deciding to play along while privately losing a smidgen of her hatred for Jon Snow. 

“Wow, that’s really rare… what does he do in his spare time then, lead women’s marches?”

Missandei grinned at her, and her expression so closely resembled her niece Rhaenys’s expression when she was trying not to spoil a surprise that Dany narrowed her eyes. 

“What? Missy tell me!” 

“Photography. He does photography in his spare time.”

And without further fanfare her best friend slid her phone across the table with twinkling eyes, winking when Dany glanced at her suspiciously before snatching up the phone eagerly. 

_ Seven fucking hells.  _

The man in the picture could not possibly be the man who had been in that press room with her hours ago. This man wore no glasses, and more importantly  _ no shirt. _ He was leaned up against a wall, a cigarette in one hand as he looked at the camera, smoke still stemming from his mouth.  _ Gods _ and his hair, once pulled back tight was now a waterfall of artfully tousled curls, a few strategically falling across his forehead as he glowered at the camera. 

Even the fact that he was smoking didn’t bother her, an act she was abhorred by ninety-nine percent of the time, but now it was exactly why she couldn’t tear her eyes away. He looked, quite plainly, like  _ sin _ .

Daenerys could actually feel her whole body beginning to heat up, tossing the phone back to Missy frantically like it was burning a hole into her hand, when really as soon as it was gone her eyes longed to stare at it again.

Missandei of course smirked at her flustered state knowingly, waving the phone in front of her face tauntingly as Dany chewed on her lip. “Oh come on Dany, don’t you want to see the rest of his instagram page?” 

_ Gods be good there are more?! _

“None of his other photos are of him but there’s his sister… let’s see his dog, some coffee and books. You know the typical journalist instagram aesthetic.”

Dany would’ve laughed in disbelief if she wasn’t afraid her voice would come out high-pitched and squeaky, as it often did when she was this…  _ flustered. _

“Anyways I already sent you his profile so you can stalk him privately… pervert.”

She stuck her tongue out at Missy’s retribution, ignoring the growing heat in her cheeks and between her legs as she thought about looking at  _ that  _ picture by herself. 

“But Dany, there’s a reason why he’s so anal about the Northern politics.”

This snapped her out of her fantasies. “What? What reason?”

Missy tapped around on her phone and showed her a picture, this time of an older dignified looking man in a military uniform, the worn lines gracing his noble profile reminding her of the royalty her mother used to say they were descended from. 

“Ned Stark, his father. Died in service at the Wall a little over two months ago.”

Daenerys winced, unable to tear her eyes away from the older man’s kind face.

“So all that animosity about the Wildling Peace Effort…”

Missy nodded, handing over the wine glass so Dany could take a fortifying gulp, “He’s grieving, I’m sure he blames the Targaryen Administration for what happened.” 

She ducked her head, the wine warming her pleasantly as she studied the granite countertop intently. “That doesn’t fully justify his-”

Her friend’s hand covered hers, squeezing gently, “Daenerys, enough. Leave it be.”

Missy’s warm brown eyes saw right through her, knew exactly why she was really fixating on this journalist that happened to stick out of the crowd of other reporters like a sore thumb. It was because of Rhaegar of course. It always was. He had been so very  _ disappointed _ in her after the first, “No comment” she’d been forced to give Jon Snow. 

Rhaegar rarely showed her any real affection, not since his wife, the strong First Lady Lyanna Stark had been struck down by breast cancer towards the end of her brother’s first year in office. It had taken Lyanna quickly, leaving a grief stricken Rhaegar who shut down completely without his wife by his side. It was the Dragonstone staff’s best kept secret that for exactly one month and twelve days, Daenerys Targaryen had practically stood in as President of Westeros. 

Once her brother had mustered the motivation to address the public again he reserved his old charm and warmth for the cameras, leaving none for his baby sister. Daenerys tried to pretend it didn’t bother her, the lack of support she received from the person who’d talked her into being his running mate one night after a few too many shots… the person she used to think could save the world. They’d done a good job of it until Lyanna’s death, now when Dany came into the oval office flushed with excitement over a new bill that was making its way through congress, Rhaegar waved her away before she could speak. 

And that was why, while deep into one of his fits of grief her brother’s shouts about her failing to represent him well in front of the media had cut particularly deep, his drunken admonishments about how Dany had “lost her fire” and how she “couldn’t even handle the WNN for gods sakes” leaving her sobbing into her pillow many a night since then. She knew that’s what Missy meant when she told her to “leave it be”. 

But once her friend had gone home and the only sound throughout the apartment was Drogon’s steady breathing Daenerys pulled up Jon Snow’s WNN page on her phone and read voraciously, article after article until the words on the small screen began to blur together, giving a glimpse into the mind of the unfairly attractive arsehole that was Jon Snow. 

And as she fell asleep with his words rolling around her brain and his face stuck in her mind’s eye, the Vice President of Westeros realized she would not “leave it be,” not until she knew enough about Jon Snow to burn him and his well-crafted words to ash. 

<~>

Daenerys gave it a week. A week of no press conferences, no media interaction, just uneventful meetings with the Targaryen Administration’s most seasoned professionals. The Braavos disaster took up most of her time, with a sprinkling of Home Security issues regarding the crop of protestors that had popped up outside of Dragonstone’s Gates. Dany honestly didn’t know what exactly they were protesting, since all her reports came back with conflicting information. One said they were protesting President Rhaegar’s absence, saying how he couldn’t just hole up in Dragonstone when Westeros needed someone to make decisions for all Westerosi, (Dany bristled slightly at this), while others were protesting the military presence in the North. 

By the time the week was over her and Missy’s tense discussion about Jon Snow had been all but forgotten Daenerys was sure. So she chose Saturday evening to drop the bomb on her best friend. They had stepped out of the elevator and were chatting with Margaery Tyrell, secretary to Olenna Tyrell, Westeros’s Administrator for the Environmental Protection Agency, when Dany pulled Missy away from the bubbly brunette as politely as she could. When they had finally said their goodbyes her assistant turned on her with a lion like fierceness in her deep brown eyes.

“What?! You don’t have to be so impatient I was going to invite her to come get lunch with us tomorrow!”

Dany gave her a bored look, the tan turtleneck she’d worn under her blazer today itching as she tried to tug her best friend along to Davos and the car waiting outside. “Ok I’m sorry Missy can we just go back to my place and eat? I need to talk to you about something-”

Her assistant’s guilty expression stopped her in her tracks. “What, what is it?”

“Daenerys I have dinner with Grey on Saturdays remember?”

_ Fuck.  _

Of course, she remembered. But Dany also liked to forget the nights Missy had dinner with her boyfriend, her brain still living in the fantasy land where her and her best friend were still single, having dinner together every night because neither of them had anyone else. There was Dany with her estranged brother and family trauma and there was Missy, an orphan from Naath adopted and raised in King’s Landing’s abysmal foster care system.

It was stupid of her to think she’d have Missy all to herself forever… but she had and sometimes she still did.

“Right. Sorry, I forgot.”

Missandei reached for her hands, accustomed to Dany’s emotional shutdown in times like this but she recoiled anyways, shoving her hands in the silk lined pockets of her slacks.

“Well, I wanted to tell you to invite him to dinner.”

“What? Dany who? If this is about me and Grey-”

Daenerys flinched, “It’s not about that, gods Missy get a grip.”

Her friend’s kind eyes widened with hurt at this outburst but Dany pretended she didn’t care, the pit of loneliness within her was widening, and it was going to swallow her whole if she didn’t burn someone soon. There was a reason all those reporters called her The Dragoness.

“I want you to invite Jon Snow to have dinner with me, at that Essosi place The Green Dragon, Friday night at 8:00pm sharp.”

Missandei just looked at her, reasonably gobsmacked for a moment before finding her voice, “Daenerys what are you doing? I know you’re fragile right now but this is not what you need-”

Now  _ that  _ had her spitting fire, Daenerys Targaryen was not  _ fragile. _ “If I was fragile I wouldn’t have stood up to my abusive father Missandei. If I was FRAGILE than I wouldn’t have said ‘no comment’ on that stage I would’ve crumpled to the floor and CRIED.”

She was breathing hard and her vision was blurring slightly, the pulsing in her head and the blood rushing in her ears getting louder as she clenched her jaw. Missy looked at her with pity, trying to reach for her again… but Daenerys turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

“Get it done Missandei.”

When she slid into the seat of the car and slammed the door angrily she barely had the energy to tell Davos to take her home before tears started tracking down her cheeks, the quiet sniffs eventually turning into silent sobs, the front of her turtleneck practically soaked by the time they reach the penthouse. 

Davos pulled up and came around to open the door for her, but she still hadn't moved from her seat, and when she finally stood on wobbly legs the older man embraced her, quick and tight before letting her go. Daenerys almost cried some more, but she gave him a watery smile instead, tipping the man forty dollars and wishing she had more to give him. 

By the time she got to the apartment she was so emotionally drained her mind went numb, barely acknowledging her baby’s low barks of excitement at her return. Instead dragging herself to the couch and passing out. The sinking black abyss embracing her and the hurt on Missandei’s face chasing her through dark dreams.

<~>

It was dangerous. What she was doing tonight was reckless, pointless, and unprofessional. But Daenerys couldn’t bring herself to give a fuck. 

Dany honestly couldn’t believe the bastard journalist had agreed to this dinner, and judging by Missy’s reluctant phone call she could tell her assistant had been just as surprised. Still she had taken extra care with her outfit tonight, entirely because of the pedigree of those who went to The Green Dragon for Friday night dinner and definitely not because Jon Snow was an attractive looking male around her age. That didn’t matter to The Dragoness at all, and it certainly wasn’t the reason why she had unboxed one of her less comfortable and more sexy dresses for tonight. 

It was a tight red number, it’s top half off both her shoulders, the ruffles adding a distinctly soft and feminine tone to the outfit which she enjoyed. Along with her layered essosi necklaces and anklets she found the whole ensemble was much to her liking, the slit in the side and her nude heels adding a seductive yet girlish air that was exactly what she needed for tonight’s powerplay.

After hugging Drogon goodbye Dany slid into the car quitely, trying to go over the plan in her head without making eye contact with Davos. That proved to be difficult however when her driver started talking. “Important dinner tonight Miss?”

She could see the good natured teasing in his expression but she closed herself off anyways, giving only a tight lipped smile in response. This was their agreed upon code for “Top Secret Presidential Business” as Davos called it, so her driver smiled understandingly and shifted his eyes back to the road. A large part of her felt awful for tricking him so, but Dany was quick to justify the lie, anticipation taking over as they pulled up outside the crowded restaurant. 

Tonight would be satisfying, she was sure. If all went according to plan the unfairly attractive Northern journalist would be suitably chastised by the end of their dinner, running back to screenwriting for his talented sister with a stinging reminder that you do not mess with a Targaryen. 

She gave Davos a parting wave and stepped onto the glowing streets of King’s Landing, The Green Dragon’s rooftop bar twinkling invitingly as she climbed the steps. The Green Dragon was one of her favorite restaurants, the food was exquisite and the spices reminded her of Essos and her friends there. That country across the sea would always feel more like home then Westeros did, but she could never say that aloud. The majority of Robert Baratheon’s party had already tried to drag her out of the running by fabricating lies about her birth certificate, she wouldn’t be surprised if her dinner date for the night was one of those men who had referred to her as a foreign whore during the campaign race. 

This suspicion was partly why she’d chosen this place, it was her turf, Daenerys would have the home advantage. In fact as soon as her heeled foot had touched the lobby’s polished wooden floors the hostess called her name in delight, running to kiss her on both cheeks as they embraced. 

Jhiqui was Dothraki like most of The Green Dragon’s staff, and though the culture had been tainted for Dany after Drogo, her obsessive ex-boyfriend, she was thankful for her fluency with the language at times like these. Some of the other servers clustered around them as they gossiped by the hostess podium, Dany knew them all quite well, she had spent many a rough night here alone and the staff were akin to a second family now. They chat for a moment in Dothraki, Daenerys to ask how Irri and Rakaro’s young daughter is and the rest of them to wink and tease her for coming to meet a Northerner at an Essosi establishment. Dany would’ve been annoyed had it not been so funny. 

“You’re sure he will stay through the appetizers?”

“If you order the Ghiscari fire wine he will surely leave before desert!” 

Eventually she begged them not to embarrass the Northerner and lead her to the table, where she was told he had been waiting for a good ten minutes. 

_ Good. _

As Jhiqui led her through the familiar crowded tables and brightly patterned booths she began to chew her lip, stopping immediately once she spotted a head of black curls from across the restaurant floor. And then there he was, the restaurant's colorful lamps and heavy perfume making the sight of him all the more intoxicating. His hair was loose and his shirt sleeves were rolled up again, no glasses, and a smooth triangle of bare skin revealed by the shirt’s two undone buttons, his dark grey eyes finally landing on her and causing Daenerys to suddenly have every girlish doubt possible. 

Were her braids still in place? Did her lipstick get on her teeth from the nervous biting? Gods was she sweating?

It was a little too much in the moment and her savior took shape in Jhiqui’s gentle fingers on her elbow, brushing just long enough to snap Dany out of it. She took a seat and set her slim purse to the side, fidgeting with it a little until turning to look at him again. He was looking at her curiously, a glass of some amber liquid held loosely in one of his hands as he studied her from across the table. Daenerys was suddenly struck by how similar his demeanor was, still that lazy confidence that he had shown in the press room, but when his eyes slid down from her face to her neckline she was reminded why they were here. 

“I was starting to think you’d stood me up Ms. Targaryen.”

She flipped a mental switch inside her head as he said her last name, refusing to acknowledge how lovely his accent sounded this close. 

“Oh no, I never miss a meeting Mr. Snow. You don’t mind that I chose the spot do you?”

This was the first test she decided, there was no way he’d pass all of them tonight but maybe Jon Snow would get lucky a few times. 

“Not at all, I already ordered for the table. I hope  _ you  _ don’t mind.”

A spark of annoyance flared up at his smirk but she ignored it, deciding she would judge him on his choices harshly once their food arrived.

“I’ll keep this short and to the point Mr. Snow-”

“It’s Jon. Don’t really care for all the Mr. Snow rubbish.”

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, trying extremely hard to remember her practiced words and avoid noticing the way his dark lashes caught the light when he looked at her. 

“As I was saying,  _ Jon, _ I understand that your sister is in the film industry.”

This seemed to stir something within him because he sat a little straighter, eyeing her more intently then before. Daenerys pushed forward, this table was nothing more than another stage.

“She’s quite the director your sister, I really enjoyed her documentary about Braavos’s courtesans.”

Jon looked surprised by this praise if not pleased, and Dany had to stop herself from smirking,  _ time to go in for the kill _ . 

“However I understand she’s now setting her hopes higher? She’s been hired to direct the newest season of  _ Legends of Lys _ is that correct?”

The man across from her nodded and Daenerys was happy to see his expression was growing wary as she began to drag one crimson nail across the patterned tablecloth. 

“It would be a shame if the creator of the franchise were to fire her.”

Jon to his credit didn’t let his shock show too much, just tightened his grip on the glass in his hand until his knuckles had blanched paler than his skin. 

“And why on earth would he do something like that?”

She was reveling in the superiority now, the powerplay’s success so close she could taste it, holding her nails up to the light and examining them idly as he awaited her response. 

“Tyrion Lannister’s a personal friend, who just so happens to owe me a favor.”

He looked at her for a moment and Dany was waiting for it. The delicious dispirited look that would cross his face, the defeat visible in his expression as he sighed and promised to lay off her and Rhaegar in the press room. But instead of doing any of these things, Jon Snow looked right at her and laughed.

A low huff of laughter that grew to a fit of chuckles until he slammed his drink down on the table and smiled at her incredulously. 

“You’re kidding right?”   


Dany blinked twice.

“What?”

He laughed some more and then their food arrived, Irri setting down plates of aromatic dishes that Jon readily helped himself to as Dany sat there dumbfounded. 

“You seriously set up a whole dinner date with me, a journalist, to threaten my sister? For what, so I stopped showing you up in the press briefings? Jesus you Targaryens are more fragile than I thought.”

Every alarm bell Daenerys had went off in her head at the word “fragile” but she tried to casually help herself to some spiced black boar, avoiding burning him with her gaze as she spoke.

“Not fragile Jon, just careful. After all it’s not every woman’s dream to be blamed for things she has no control over on live television.”

He stopped chewing and glanced at her, so Dany decided she was on the right track to retribution. 

“Besides I’m not really one for political bribing, but I resorted to desperate measures with you. When my older brother starts to notice my slip ups in the news it becomes personal I’m afraid.”

At this he looked at her fully, and Daenerys didn’t bother to hide the pained grimace that had formed while she spoke, the mere thought of Rhaegar’s harsh reprimand still striking fresh hurt within her. Jon seemed to realize she was speaking frankly now and all traces of smugness disappeared from his face.

“You don’t have any.”

Dany set down the wine soaked persimmon she had been nibbling on and looked at him mutely, still sure this was the part where this Northerner with excellent taste in Essosi cuisine called her a foreign whore.

“Slip ups I mean. You don’t have any. The North hasn’t exactly been Rhaegar’s biggest fan since Lyanna’s death but there’s never anything bad to be said about you. No matter what questions I ask you’re still the darling of Westeros.”

The last bit was said with no small amount of bitterness and Daenerys watched him carefully as he turned back to the food. 

“Why do you despise me then?”

He grunted, a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders as he continued eating, it looked almost casual. But Daenerys was no fool.

“No tell me, I want to know.”

Jon wiped his mouth with a napkin, wetting his full lips with his tongue and the gesture was so oddly erotic Dany had to avert her eyes, focusing instead on the silver dish of persimmons in front of her. 

“Excuse my language Ms. Targaryen but why the fuck do you care?”

She flinched slightly when he said her name, peering at him over the top of her wine glass, trying to figure out her next step now that the plan had gone to rot. 

“I’m the Vice President of Westeros Jon, there are security guards in and around this restaurant as we speak, but I am not some rich bitch politician. Despite what you seem to think I care for every citizen in Westeros as if they were my own children. And last I checked you were a citizen of Westeros Jon Snow, so I care about your opinion.”

He looked truly taken aback at her short tirade, and for a moment she felt the old pride, the kind she felt often on the campaign trail with Rhaegar, the kind that came with showing her enemies she was  _ different _ . 

But when Irri arrived with the check, the special feeling vanished and Daenerys felt that she strangely didn’t want to go back to her apartment. She wanted to stay here at this dimly lit table, eating sumptuous food and verbally sparring with this Northern journalist. Jon threw down some money before she could protest though, lingering even after he had paid, his grey eyes studying her so intently Dany began to feel hot all over. 

That sort of feeling, along with any sort of regret at leaving this dinner was forbidden, alien feelings Daenerys had promised she would never let get the best of her. And so with a twinge of suppressed regret she gathered her purse and stood, staying for a moment to say what she felt Jon Snow deserved in light of his startling intelligence.

“I’m sorry for saying that about your sister’s job, it won’t happen. Ever. I’ll make sure of it.”

She walked through the restaurant and out onto the street as fast as the heels would carry her, ignoring the buzzing phone in her bag that was surely her head of security or Davos. Dany couldn’t bring herself to care, banishing all lingering thoughts of Jon Snow’s perfect hair and eloquent words and hatred of her. All too soon she found herself on a bench near The Green Dragon, head in her stupid fragile hands wondering why on earth anyone as intelligent and pleasant as Jon Snow would hate her. 

_ Stupid stupid you’re so stupid Dany you were supposed to burn him to the g- _

“Daenerys?”

If her ears could’ve perked up like a puppy’s they would have, the sound of  _ her name _ on Jon Snow’s tongue delicious enough to light a fire in her belly. And not the kind that usually lead to explosive fits of rage… no, the kind that usually ended up with her in the arms of the man in question.

Nonetheless the loneliness was making her weak, and she looked up at him, the dying yellow street lamps doing nothing to detract from his wild beauty. He was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, the other one shoved into the pocket of his slacks as he avoided her eyes. 

_ Is he… nervous? _

“I have an excellent case of spiced wine at my flat. Erm… it’d be a shame to drink it alone.”

Dany blinked up at him incredulously, dumbfounded for the second time by Jon Snow. Was he…. Asking her over?

“You- You hate me.”

He kept fidgeting with his hair, glancing at her as she spoke dumbly and risking a sheepish grin that Daenerys found to be the most stupidly endearing thing she had ever seen. 

“Aye well, wine still isn’t gonna be fun to drink alone.”

And for an instant she thought she saw a familiar desperation in those lovely grey eyes, the same desperate look she often saw in the mirror, making her think that maybe Jon Snow was just as alone as she was. So despite every logical instinct in her brain screaming for her to call Davos and go home to Drogon for company she took his offered hand. She dropped it as soon as she had stood though, the rough texture and his firm grip only giving the blaze within her stomach another reason to burn. 

He looked at her again with that strange nervous grin, all the confident bravado she had come to associate with Jon Snow gone as she walked with him. And when he tentatively offered his arm instead of his hand she looped hers through it, ignoring the way he seemed to grin wider at this small achievement and instead focusing on calming the soft girlish butterflies that were filling her brain. 

They were going to have a few drinks and that was it. This was not some late-night risqu é rendezvous, it wouldn’t change anything she assured herself as they walked side by side. 

Jon Snow hated her and she hated him.

<~>

They walk to his apartment since he claims it’s only a few blocks away and thankfully her heels are wedges so it’s not a wholly uncomfortable ordeal. The stars start to become visible the farther they go from the center of the city, and Jon tells her that’s why he chose a place on the outskirts of King’s Landing. He also tells her about his dog Ghost and this of all things draws a small response from her, a quick sentence about Drogon waiting for her back at the apartment. 

She had been ready to reassume her silence after those few words but Jon asks her questions, genuinely curious questions about her child, and as with anything related to her dog Dany melts a little and talks. 

When they reach his apartment Daenerys is suddenly grateful she’s gone dark, knowing security will be furious with her tomorrow seems like a small price to pay for tonight’s turn of events. She suddenly feels an upwelling of gratitude for the man beside her, but crushes it quickly when he glances down at her with a mildly amused expression. Daenerys realizes a little too late that she’s been leaning into his warmth more than she realized, practically clinging to him. Now they were inside the apartment complex’s lobby and she still hadn’t extracted herself from around his arm, and poor Jon was attempting to grab his keycard from his wallet with one hand.

That snapped her out of the hazy dreamlike state she had fallen into examining the cute furrow that developed between his brows when he was concentrating. When she pulled away he gave her a look that she couldn’t quite place and scanned his card, the old elevator opening and closing shakily behind them when they got in. 

While they filled the silence with conversation about their canine companions Dany noticed the man beside her getting increasingly uncomfortable as they reached his floor. The Dragoness was quite familiar with this reaction, it was followed by a sequence of events that never failed to ruin her string of brief relationships.

First there was the embarrassment of having the Vice President of Westeros in whatever living space they occupied, seeing her as some sort of elitist who would want nothing but luxury. Then there was the constant annoyance at her busy schedule, because how could a woman have a busier schedule than her significant other. And eventually there was the fighting and the demands that she suck their dick to make them feel better about their pathetic existences. 

Dany was preparing to just take the elevator back down as Jon jingled the keys to his apartment but he turned, grinned at her and said, “Sorry if I look like I’m getting antsy, Ghost hasn’t eaten since breakfast this morning and I have a feeling he’s going to be really excited to see me.”

Once again Daenerys Targaryen’s steel-like resolve melted and she just smiled, letting him lead her into the flat and watching as he greeted the giant white dog with a smile brighter than the sun.

<~>

Jon Snow was  _ different _ . She had been eyeing him suspiciously over the rim of her glass for the last half hour, trying desperately to figure him out but she had had no such luck. He looked the same as he had when they’d come in, happy and in his element on the low couch across from her. It was infuriating really, she was two cups of spiced wine in and was ready for him to spill his guts, why he despised her, how he thought the Targaryens were scum and etcetera, but all he did was sit there and make annoyingly genuine conversation with her.

“You know I had no idea you could even  _ get  _ pharaoh hounds in Westeros.”

Here they were again reverting back to what had quickly become the most comfortable topic between them, dogs. 

“You can’t, Drogon was a gift from a Pentoshi diplomat who fancied me.”

Jon raised an eyebrow, his eyes going a little dark and it was almost embarrassing how quickly a beast roared to life inside her belly, a light pulse between her thighs almost startling her off the couch.

“I would’ve married him for such a lovely gift honestly, but the man was fond of dying his body hair blue… not an attractive sight.”

Jon snorted but his eyes didn’t lighten, they simply fixed themselves to hers as he kept talking.

“Still you said Drogon was completely black?”

Dany nodded, grinning as he let out a low whistle.

“Didn’t even know that was possible, you sure you’ve got no idea where the bastard got him?”

She smiled like an idiot because he looked so curious, actually interested in an aspect of her life that had nothing to do with being Vice President. It was more refreshing than Dany cared to admit, and she found herself hating Jon Snow less and less by the minute. 

“No clue, for all I know it was some black market breeder in Asshai, I’m just glad he found his way to me.”

They smiled at each other for a moment and Dany felt as if she was in a daze, smiling far too often and softening up like this. Definitely not according to plan.

“You wanna see a picture of Ghost as a puppy?”

Forgetting the plan completely at this point she nodded padding across the carpet to where he sat and settling down beside him, making a conscious effort to leave a bit of space between them. She may be slightly tipsy but somehow she knew touching any part of him would make the beast in her belly roar for more, and at this point Daenerys was scared of how attracted she was to this man who hated her, this man who she was  _ supposed  _ to hate.

“He’s about twelve weeks here.”

Despite herself she leaned forward her necklaces clinking softly as she smiled, crooning at the puppy onscreen.

“I don’t see a dog Jon I see a giant fluff ball!”

He chuckled beside her and the rich sound made the beast purr, her core aching hopefully. It hit her like a truck how absurd this was, it usually took her three or four dates to even consider having sex with a guy and now here she was aching for the journalist that had emberassed her on national television just a few weeks ago.

“Aye, here he is a bit further on... I think this is when me and Arya snuck him onto set in Braavos.”

Jon, completely oblivious to her inner turmoil shifted closer to her and Dany stiffened instinctively fixing her eyes to the picture and fishing desperately for something to say. It was Jon, a good few years younger but clearly him, wearing his hair half up and holding Ghost in his arms the white trailers in the back clearly indicating they were on a film set. Truthfully she couldn’t decide who was more adorable, Ghost with his small pink tongue darting out to lick Jon’s cheek, or Jon mid-laugh in a tight fitting tank top. So before she could think about it Dany said what she was thinking.

“I can’t decide who’s cuter.”

Before she could smack herself upside the head or call out “Just kidding!” He blinked at her, slow and calculating and Daenerys suddenly found him to be  _ much  _ too close. When he leaned in and started to close his eyes she panicked.

“Why do you hate me?”

The beast in her belly snarled in frustration as he blinked and pulled back slightly, brow furrowed. 

“You sure do know how to ruin a mood Vice President Targaryen.”

She frowned, her first name sounded better on his lips then her title.

“I-I just need to know why if- um w-we-”

Gods dammit all was she a bloody blushing virgin?! Why was she stammering so much and why was he grinning?! 

“If we what? Fuck?”

All the warm fuzzy affection she’d been feeling broiled into hot fury in an instant at his reply. She stood from the couch and set her wine glass on the table, trying to ignore how Ghost raised his head from his paws as if to question where she was going. 

“Just forget it, I shouldn’t have even come here.”

Jon was up now too, frowning as she struggled with the straps to her heels.

“What are you- listen Daenerys I’ll tell you alright, christ if it means that much to you.”

Now  _ that _ was rich coming from him.

“Me?! Why would it mean so much to me?! You’re the one who targets me with questions you know I can’t answer like you have a personal vendetta against me!”

He had the grace to look bashful now, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he spoke in a far calmer tone then she had.

“It’s not like that I don’t mean to put you in that position alright it’s not personal…”

She had abandoned her heels on the floor of his apartment now, one hand on her hip in disbelief at his claim. 

“Really? Because it seems pretty fucking personal Jon.”

“It’s not! If you want to talk personal maybe we can talk about how you researched me and my sister and threatened to blackmail me at dinner tonight!”

Now it was Dany’s turn to look bashful, gnawing on her bottom lip before looking back at Jon, whose hooded eyes had followed the movement and were now fixed on her lips. She shivered a little and pushed forward, determined to get out of his stupid flat before she made a bad decision.

“Look I’m sorry about that ok and I’m sorry about your father Jon, if that's what this is about I want you to know I tried to talk Rhaegar out of sending those forces to The Wall but he was insistent.”

He laughed coldly, the line between his brows harsher now and his jaw set… she’d obviously struck a nerve.

“Of course you knew. Sadly there’s a few things my internet web pages left out Ms. Targaryen.”

Dany braced herself, watched as he fixed her with that stormy eyed gaze and held her hostage, his words ringing extra loud in the small apartment.

“The men your brother sent to The Wall weren’t all professional military. A lot of them were former criminals, inmates on probation and the like who were offered time off their sentences if they went to fight the savages beyond The Wall.”

She stood stock still watching as he grew angrier, her mind sluggishly processing the fact that all of this was new information to her.

“They weren’t the best lot to have watching your back out there but my father was a good man, called us every other day with reports on how much ‘progress’ he was making with his unit of criminals. Only my father started getting a little too friendly with the wildlings, took a liking to their emissary, a young woman by the name of Karsi... he told me she reminded him of Arya.”

Jon was slowly walking towards her now his eyes glazed over as if he were reliving the whole ordeal by his father’s side.

“My father started to get to know her, and through Karsi he came to know the wildlings as a people, would call me and Arya often to talk about how misunderstood they were and how harsh our government was on them. Trouble was his unit didn’t take kindly to my father showing the ‘savages’ sympathy in any way shape or form.”

Dany braced herself, wincing as he implied she knew this was happening up North and had sat idly by, instinctively stepping back a few steps as Jon continued to advance.

“One night when Karsi was scheduled to meet for negotiations with my father his men captured her, kidnapped her and tied her to the center of the training grounds. Then the bastards dragged him out of bed to watch them rape her, one by one until my proud father was begging them to stop. In fact Daenerys, he was so furious he managed to get his gun back from one of them, making one last attempt to save that innocent woman before they shot him dead.”

Jon’s eyes were wet and he was breathing hard that much Dany could tell but she was still reeling, a hand frozen in front of her mouth in shock as he stared at her. 

“I-I didn’t know-”

He chuckled darkly and turned away from her, a hand rubbing over his face as he gave her a look.

“Of course you didn’t.”

This woke her from her stupor and Daenerys saw red.

“I did not! I would never EVER condone something like that Jon if I knew-”

He whirled on her and they were both seething now, his next words coming out like a growl as he got in her face.   
  
“What if you knew?! What? Wouldn’t change anything because you’re just a fuckin politician same as the rest of your kind!”

“MY KIND?! What am I an animal?! How dare you! You have NO idea how hard it is to get on that stage every other week and defend my broken brother’s shit decisions! But I don’t run the country HE DOES so excuse me if I try to do my job on that stage!”

She knew the point had stuck but they were still both furious Dany could tell, she was inches from his face and his fists were hanging tight at his side, as for Ghost he had vanished, all the yelling clearly agitating him. She hated everyone, him for saying she was like the other greedy Westorosi politicians and Rhaegar especially for not being honest with her. And yet she still couldn’t take her eyes off Jon, his resigned growl startling her as he spoke again.

“I hate you.”

There was already a snarky retort loaded in the back of her throat when she opened her mouth but it died as soon as Jon grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. For a split second she froze and his hand started to retreat as quickly as it had come, but then the beast in her belly awoke and roared its approval. 

Dany grabbed at his hips with both hands and pulled him flush against her, nipping so hard at his bottom lip that she didn’t realize she had drawn blood until he pulled away from her in shock. The idiot touched his lip and looked at her again incredulously when it came away red with blood, but he’d awakened the Dragoness with that kiss and Dany just licked her lips long and slow her voice an unrecognizable purr when she spoke. 

“That was pretty pathetic.”

And just like that the dark look on his face had returned and he was backing her into the wall before she could say anything else, shutting her up with another wolfish kiss that felt like he was pouring liquid fire down her throat and sending it straight to her core. She was digging her nails into his dress shirt, a lot of voices trying to talk sense into her as he shoved her up the wall and started attacking her neck with biting kisses. 

This probably wasn’t the best time, place, or situation frankly, not to mention this was the worst possible person to be kissing right now. But despite all these rational thoughts her tongue still stroked his, breaking away to pepper kisses along his bearded jaw and tugging on his earlobe lightly. Jon was animalistic now, groaning loudly and already pushing impatiently at the shoulders of her red dress as his hips wedged her thighs farther apart. 

She felt him rub against her core, groaning as he sucked on her neck and suddenly not caring in the least if it left a mark, instead arching against him as much as possible. He was still pawing at her dress and Daenerys was getting impatient, the throbbing fire between her legs demanding satisfaction now that he’d initiated this. She shoved him off her hard, what was meant to be a huff of frustration turning into a moan as his fingers brushed her folds despite her shoving. Finally he got the message and stepped back those dark curls falling messily across his face as he looked at her wildly. 

By the shuttered look in his eyes Dany could tell he assumed she was leaving now, but when she slipped her dress off both shoulders and let it fall his mouth dropped open slightly. She wasn’t wearing a bra, the ruffles had covered her nipples and the fabric had been soft but now, standing in front of him with only a scarp of red lace covering her body Dany blushed. Jon however walked up to her, stopped a breath away from her lips and looked down at her, a conflicted unreadable mix of emotions gracing his handsome face as he studied her. 

Finally when she could take it no longer and his softening gaze was beginning to scare her, Dany began to unbutton his shirt, almost ripping it off when he still didn’t move. As soon as she touched the belt buckle however he grabbed her wrist suddenly surging back to life and pinning both her hands above her head as he bent to lick at her breasts. It felt heavenly, a sharp contrast to the hungry kisses he had given just moments earlier, his soft lips wrapping delicately around a nipple and tugging as she squirmed. 

It sent twinges of pleasure to her core, her legs trying to wind themselves around his hips as he continued to suck and tug. When he pulled away from them with a wet pop he looked up at her a devilish look in his eye while Dany panted slightly. 

“Still pathetic?”

She frowned, her pleasure riddled brain still unrelenting in its demands for  _ more more more.  _ But still, she looked down her nose at him, annoyed as ever by Jon Snow winning at anything.

“Truthfully I’ve had better.”

His face morphed from smug to incredulous in an instant, as if he was personally offended she wasn’t taking immense pleasure in his tongue on her nipples. Of course… she was, but Dany didn’t need to feed his ego. 

Unfortunately his face hardened, and now he only seemed more intent on making her writhe against the wall of his flat letting go of her hands and lifting her by the legs swiftly. Dany let out a tiny squeak of surprise as he hoisted her so her back was against the wall and her barely covered cunt was in his face. 

“Jon what are you-”

“You talk too bloody much Dany.”

Before she could register the way her nickname sounded on his lips or develop a barbed retort the journalist between her legs simply bent and licked her through the lace of her panties. Dany’s retort died on her lips and she mewled, his tongue now drawing patterns through the fabric, her wetness obviously seeping through as he buried his face between her folds. Just when she was sure she’d gotten her pleasure under control however Jon pushed the fabric to the side with his tongue and slipped  _ inside _ her. 

It was the strangest most exquisite feeling she’d ever experienced and the poor imitation of his cock writhing within her was enough to make her plunge one hand into his hair, holding on for dear life as Jon’s tongue slipped in and out. Dany began to tremble in his arms when he tapped at her clit, nudging the hood and teasing her as her orgasm approached. And then he stopped and set her down on the floor. 

Daenerys nearly fell over, her knees weak as she stared at him in shock.

“What the fuck?!”

Jon crossed his arms and licked his lips, smiling now as he looked at her perfect abs on display. 

“What? I thought I was pathetic?”

She glared at him, ready to explode at him for the hot fire he had inflamed between her legs… but then she had a far better idea. Schooling the fury from her face she approached him slowly, swinging her hips a little extra as his eyes slid over every inch of her naked skin. Dany slipped the scrap of red lace down her legs and tossing it on his floor when she reached him, he hadn’t moved but he tensed when she stroked her nails along his jaw. Then she leaned into his ear close and whispered huskily,

“You still haven’t proven me wrong.”

And just as she expected Jon growled in annoyance at her words. Before she could be too smug about her small victory however he grabbed her around the waist and held her so her back was flush against his front. His breath was hot in her ear and suddenly she was excited for what would happen next, tensing still in his arms as he ground slightly against her bare arse. It was almost enough friction to make her gasp but she bit her lip and held it, reaching one hand back to dive into his hair again. 

While she wondered at the softness of his curls between her fingers however his hand wandered around to her stomach calloused fingers suddenly dipping below her navel as she quivered in his arms. Then he slipped one inside of her and Daenerys was sure her eyes rolled back into her head moaning and sighing loudly as his mouth nibbled at her ear. She was obscenely wet, so much so that she didn’t feel stretched at all when he pressed a second and then third digit inside of her, it was pure bliss. When she started to tire of his gentle fingering however she twisted her head around and bit at his neck  _ hard _ . 

Thankfully the northerner with his fingers shoved deep in her cunt got the message relatively quickly, speeding up and rubbing his thumb against her clit. Jon Snow just continued to surprise her, first with his intelligence and now with the skill at which he made her come all over his fingers, her cunt practically milking them as she cried out. His arm across her middle was all that held her to him but she stayed all the same when she’d peaked her mind still trying to catch up as he held his fingers before her mouth.

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, instead taking them into her mouth and sucking on them delicately, extracting herself from his arm at the same time. When she turned to face him however she took hold of his hand and really put on a show, running her tongue over his fingers and tasting her own sticky fluids as he watched. It was so erotic her cheeks were flushing bright pink Dany was sure but she didn’t look away until each digit was sucked clean. Jon looked like he wanted to eat her alive, but since he’d already done that Dany reached for his belt buckle again. 

And conveniently at this exact moment Ghost decided to pad into the room silently. Dany eyed the dog warily and positioned herself strategically behind Jon, peaking over his shoulder as he looked at her, amused at her discomfort. 

“You wanna go to my room?”

Dany nodded but she screeched when he turned around and scooped her up in his arms heading down the hall and into an unfamiliar room, when he set her down and went to close the door she huffed impatiently. 

“I could’ve walked over here myself you know.”

He turned to look at her and just shrugged, “Yeah but you just looked so cute and little hiding from my dog I thought I’d pick you up.”

Daenerys blinked, she didn’t think anyone had referred to her as “cute and little” since she had been five years old but nevertheless she felt herself smile shyly. When she saw him go to unbuckle his pants however she made herself look away to give him a modicum of privacy, examining his room with interest as he disrobed. It was cozy and furnished with what could only be described as a woodsy design theme, from the dark wooden headboard on his bed to the painting of fir trees hanging above a desk in the corner. She found it charming, just like everything else about Jon Snow.

When he pinched her butt she shrieked, turning and nearly slapping the boyish grin off his face before dropping her eyes to look at the rest of him… and losing the ability to form words. The dark patch of hair at his navel extended much lower and Dany blushed furiously as she took in the size of what exactly she’d been grinding against moments earlier. 

“Having second thoughts Vice President Targaryen?” 

If she had been they were all thrown out the window now, Jon Snow might despise her after all of this was over but gods be damned if she didn’t have him inside her soon Daenerys was convinced she would spontaneously combust all over his bedroom floor. 

“Only about your skill with that thing Mr. Snow.”

As usual he took the bait as a challenge and closed in on her, Dany retreated, the dark look in his eyes causing the temporarily sated beast in her belly to roar for more as the back of her legs hit the bed. When she scooted back onto the covers he wasted no time in crawling over her, one hand tracing a line from her clit to her nipples and then to her lips as she looked up at him. The furious intensity of earlier had died down but she found herself even more aroused now as he leaned in and kissed her slowly, sweeter then the first time but just as hungrily, their tongues entwining as she felt his tip prod at her entrance. 

When she spread her legs in consent Jon slipped one hand down her body and gripped her upper thigh, forcing them open wider as he seated himself fully within her. Dany was confident her eyes rolled back into her head briefly when he bottomed out, the feeling of him inside her so satisfying that all she could do to express her pleasure was moan his name long and slow. At this he bent his head so that his mouth hovered above her ear, one elbow braced beside her hair as he spoke.

“Hmmmm  _ fuck,  _ who’s pathetic now?”

Daenerys decided then and there that it was alright if Jon Snow won tonight, as long as he started moving, she could deal with losing. 

“Ohhh gods… d-definitely not you.”

He smiled against her cheek and Dany thought he mumbled “that’s what I thought” before her vision whited out and he slammed into her for the first thrust. When he pulled out only to push back in deeper each time she felt as if every part of her was aflame with desire, every part where his skin touched hers was on fire, and she was crying out now. 

The pressure building was exquisite torture and she could feel every inch of him inside her as he moved ever faster, she was confident that her screaming was now loud enough to be heard in the next apartment over but at this point quiteng her was a lost cause. When he lifted her up to face him Dany panted, the feeling of his hand buried in her hair, tugging as he thrust up into her, was pushing her over the edge for the second time. When their mouths met again, sloppier this time she clenched around him desperately, so close that the moment his fingers strummed across her clit she burst into flames. 

Before she could even take a breath in however Jon was pulling out and holding her so that they were both on their knees his front pressed into her back as he slid into her from the new angle. Dany screamed so loud her northerner actually put a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the noises but failing when she sucked his fingers into her mouth instead. When his cock started to speed up however she fell over from the sensation, an aching inferno developing between her legs again and this time it was so hot the pleasure was almost painful. 

She collapsed forward on the bed as Jon kept going his hand stabilizing her at the hips as he drove forward with more force, the pleasure from his thrusts causing hot spikes of pleasure to shoot through her sore cunt. 

“J-Jon I d-don’t think I can-”

“Yes Dany oh gods please, come on I know you can, just one more-”

Daenerys was whining into the bedspread now practically drooling when he brought his hand to her swollen clit yet again, between the tugging on her nub and his deep thrusts she was barely thinking straight. When he started to stutter, and press hot kisses to her spine she knew he was close, the force of his last thrust sending her spiraling into her third orgasm of the night. Dany felt him spill deep inside of her, the warmth spreading through her sending satisfying aftershocks through her fluttering cunt, and the fact that she was on the pill suddenly seemed a little disappointing. 

Ages later when they’d both collapsed next to each other spent and flushed, she had admired his profile, trying to stave off the encroaching anxiety by examining the way his lashes swooped upwards to brush his eyebrows whenever he blinked. When Jon eventually turned his face to the side to look at her though Dany froze, suddenly very afraid of what the previously hated journalist would say to her. 

“Do- um… do you want to stay? Just for tonight?”

She blinked at him, hair still splayed out on his bed as she thought about it. And even with how amiable he looked now she still felt as if she needed to say something.

“I’m going to talk to my brother tomorrow, and whether he wants it or not I’m going to lobby for our forces at the Wall to be called back.”

Now it was Jon’s turn to be surprised by her it seemed because once he’d processed this he simply shifted closer to her on the bed, lifting himself up slightly so they could both slip under the covers. And when Dany closed her eyes and steadied her breathing he bumped her forehead with his own, one arm going to rest lightly on her hip as his breathing steadied. And Daenerys believed then, that deep down, maybe… Jon Snow had never hated her at all. 

<~>


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grappling with the consequences of an unexpected one-night stand Vice President Daenerys Targaryen decides it's time to turn her life around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday lastnameshirogane!! I hope it's a great one and I really hope you enjoy this second chapter, it was the update I was closest to finishing and I wanted to gift something to you for your birthday to show my appreciation for you love!! Thanks for being the best hype woman the perfect co-author and the most inspiring figure to me in recent years. Thanks for coming aboard the Jonerys train at my request, despite how it ended for them. Hopefully this happily ever after makes you and everyone reading this happy. Love you Nis and love all of you taking the time to read this so so much!
> 
> This was written for Jonerys Week Day Six, Modern Happily Ever After! Thank you to all of those who have been patient with me as I struggle to balance writing for fun and writing insanely long and exhausting exams every week. The support and encouraging comments over the past few months have been so helpful.
> 
> Love, Liles

Dany woke up to a feeling of warm content that was as lovely as it was unfamiliar. The thin curtains were letting sunlight spill into the small bedroom and for a split second the vice president of Westeros wondered why that was, after all her velvet drapes were dark enough to block out all light at all times of the day to accommodate her sporadic sleep schedule. Then she registered the hot breath of someone else in bed beside her, mind reeling as she delved through last night’s foggy memories. 

The arm currently tight around her waist shifted slightly and the sequence of last night’s events began to come back quickly. When the man behind her nuzzled further into her neck however Dany tensed all over, the warmth of earlier evaporating as her common sense decided to show itself. 

She had bedded Jon Snow. Instead of taking him down, she’d let him take her to bed.  _ And gods above it had been fucking spectacular.  _

But it had also been a mistake! A big mistake! A huge glaringly obvious lapse in judgment!

Muffling a groan as her sleeping lover fit himself to the crook of her backside, Dany wriggled out of his grip, scared of the conflicting feelings fluttering about in her stomach and trying desperately not to wake him for fear of the confrontational argument that would undoubtedly come next. She scurried to the hallway, collecting various articles of her discarded clothing along the way and dressing as best she could. The tall mirror in Jon’s entryway was clean enough to let her know she had definitely not passed the ‘walk of shame’ test with her outfit. At this point however it would have to do. 

Just as her hand reached the doorknob however a shuffling sound echoed across the hardwood floors. For one terrible moment, she thought it might be Jon, but thankfully when she turned it was only Ghost, large white head tilted in confusion at her hushed departure no doubt. Daenerys merely pressed a finger to her lips and smiled tightly at him, silently begging the large dog to remain silent as she struggled with the chain on Jon’s door. 

By the time the door was open Ghost had merely lolled his tongue out, his mouth parted in a wide smile Dany felt she did not deserve. 

<~>

The rest of the day seemed to be a punishment for her impulsive actions the previous night, and Daenerys spent it apologizing to one person after another. First was Davos of course, the older man had been worried sick for her when she had stupidly turned off her phone and he’d lost sight of her location completely. Missy was of course next, a long phone call with her friend all she needed to convince her to come over. Her penthouse was especially dour now that it was only her and Drogon, after only one night with that confusing Northerner she expected to see his dazzling smile everywhere. 

Thankfully thoughts of dark grey eyes and curly raven hair were washed away by the time she had showered and made several calls apologizing to her security team. After covering every inch of her skin in Essosi spiced orange blossom lotion and ensuring the woodsy cologne her dress reeked of was gone completely, the doorbell rang. 

When Missy answered, Daenerys barely had time to offer a sheepish smile before she was being pulled into a tight hug. Confused, she half-heartedly tried to extract herself from the taller woman’s strong arms, stopping when her friend pulled back and affectionately brushed some wet silver hair out of her eyes. 

“Uh… Everything ok?”

Her dark curls bounced as she nodded yes, eyes shining as she toed off her stylish boots and padded to the carpet, sitting on the floor as Drogon came to wind himself around Dany’s legs. 

“Everything’s ok now Dany, gods you had me worried for about an hour or so!”

The vice president of Westeros tightened the sash holding together her bathrobe and frowned.

“An hour or so? Davos said security was furious for at least five when they couldn’t figure out where I was!”

Her best friend met her eyes with a knowing look Dany was all too familiar with, raising her hands defensively and scowling at Missy’s smirk.

“What?!”

Missy sighed dramatically and scratched behind Drogon’s ears as he made himself comfortable in her lap. 

“You know for the vice president of Westeros you’re pretty clueless.”

Daenerys blinked at her, arms crossing instinctively and tugging up the collar of her bathrobe as Missy started giggling.

“I’m your best friend Daenerys did you really think I was  _ worried _ after I remembered you were with the reporter you so obviously have had a crush on this entire week?”

Floored by this admission Dany looked at her incredulously. 

“What if he had been a psychopath?!”

Missy shrugged because of course she did and responded nonchalantly, “Then at least he was a hot one and your security team was nearby.”

Daenerys pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, it was almost physically painful to know that Missy was not only aware of her bad decision the previous night, but she had practically allowed it. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t do anything to stop me.”

“Well considering you’d just yelled at me I thought you could handle this one on your own. And judging by the fantastic beard burn you’ve got up your neck I’d say I was right!”

It’s almost comical how fast her cheeks heat up at this comment, even Drogon is looking at her accusingly now. It’s terrible. And it’s just too much after the last few hours.

Daenerys Targaryen prides herself on just how unbreakable she is, but now in her own home, she falls to the carpet, tears tracking down her cheeks as Drogon butts at her face with his head. 

“Oh, Dany- I was just teasing my love... come here.”

As Missandei pulled her into her arms Dany can’t help but wish she could live in her best friend’s embrace, protected from the world as she smoothed a warm hand down her now shaking back. It’s everything she’d needed since having to leave Jon this morning without so much as a note or a number. 

“Was it not a nice night? If he hurt you at all Daenerys you know we can dig up something on him and-”

She sniffed and lifted her face out of Missy’s flowery smelling blouse, “No… No, it was actually really nice- there’s something I said I’d do though.”

Her best friend pulled away skeptically, “What?”

Trying for an air of nonchalance she shrugged. “Just have to talk over a few things with Rhaegar today, nothing big.” 

She could tell Missy was not fooled for one second but she blessedly decided not to question her plans any further. “Want me to drive you?”

“Oh yes please, I’ve given poor Davos enough stress this week. Just let me go and change.”

When she turned to escape up the stairs however a gentle hand caught her wrist, and Dany turned back. Missandei was eyeing the floor guiltily, the expression so unlike her that Dany moved forward and took hold of her hands. Before she could ask what was wrong however her best friend was bursting forth with an apology, “Daenerys I want you to know that as much as I love Grey I will always be there for you first, my best friend always comes first and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you last night. That was wrong of me, I know how you can get after the things Rhaegar says to you, and I- I should have canceled, I was _so_ _worried_.”

Bewildered and now feeling terribly guilty herself Daenerys let out a small sound of disbelief and hugged the taller woman to her breast. “Missy my gods, I would never ask that of you, last night’s argument was the product of my temper and it is in no way your fault! I know how much you love Grey and I honestly believe he’s the one!”

She pulled away and Dany held her friend firmly by the shoulders so that their eyes met. “You are the best and possibly only real friend I have ever had, you’re always there for me when I need you most and you shouldn’t put your life on hold to deal with me and my sorry fuckups.” 

She opened her mouth to continue but Missy pressed a finger to Dany’s lips with a small smile, “Nope not another word. You’re amazing and perfect and just as fantastic of a friend that’s final.” 

They smiled goofily at each other for a moment and then Missy spun her around playfully, and headed back down the hall. “Dress like a boss bitch! I’ll be waiting in the car to take her Grace to her mysterious council of war with Satan!”

Daenerys laughed in spite of Missy’s rare use of her brother’s cruel nickname, letting her friend’s confidence buoy her. After all, she’d need it for a meeting with her older brother.

<~>

The AC must have been broken because Dany was sweating. As she waited for Rhaegar to call her in she stared down at the red carpet, wishing it would swallow her whole. 

As Missy had recommended she wore her salmon blazer, cream dress pants, and beige stilettos that made her feel  _ very _ confident. And yet now, standing outside the oval office, even her “boss bitch” outfit couldn’t stop her hands from shaking slightly whenever she unclasped them. It didn’t help that Rhaegar’s secret servicemen were staring her down as if she was an ambassador for an enemy nation and not the vice president. 

Finally, before she can remember in vivid detail how badly their last meeting in this office went, the imposing agents let her in. 

Sunlight streams into the office today, which Daenerys registers quickly as highly unusual, normally they’re drawn and her brother sticks to the shadows. Today however his strong profile is well lit and thankfully his eyes are alert, a sign that he hasn’t been taking advantage of the full whiskey cabinet just inside his desk. 

“It’s good to see you, baby sister.”

She cringes at the patronizing nickname but takes a deep breath, and chooses to ignore it. She owes it to Jon to present a reasonable case after all. 

“You as well brother. I came to discuss the situation in the North,” Dany pauses carefully watching his face closely before continuing, “I was alarmed when I learned recently that you’ve been withholding some important information regarding our forces at the Wall.”

Her brother blinks at her and sighs, the lines in his face creasing as he rests his head in his hands. Daenerys does not know what she expected his reaction to be but it definitely hadn’t been this- this resignment. 

Rhaegar lifted his head and met her with eyes of indigo, so reminiscent of their mother’s, and nodded grimly. “I was remiss in not telling you Dany, I’m sorry. I hope this apology begins to make up for the way I’ve mistreated you in recent months…” 

Daenerys stiffened and resisted the temptation to drop her mouth open in comic shock. In the best-case scenario, she had hoped for grudging acceptance of her demands,  _ never _ in her wildest hopes had she expected an  _ apology.  _

He seemed to be waiting for her to speak so miraculously Dany found her voice, thin with disbelief but there. “I- I want them pulled back, all of them. The rapists, criminals, all the unsavory characters Rhaegar. We need to start proper diplomatic negotiations with the Northern Tribes, and treat them as people, not invading criminals.” 

She pressed her mouth shut after this, eyes narrowing as her brother nodded tiredly. Surely he was not agreeing with her ideas outright, any moment now he would refute them and describe in detail the way she and her political advice were always lacking. Unbelievably he stood and walked around his desk, hugging her tightly. Vice President Daenerys Targaryen of Westeros froze up and didn’t move, afraid that if she did she’d wake from the dream she was obviously having. 

But when he pulled away her brother was still there, smiling at her. “I’m proud of you Daenerys, it’s clear which of us is the better politician.”

Dany blinked, “Are you on something? Acid maybe?”

This time he had the gall to chuckle, turning serious quickly afterward and addressing her with no small amount of sadness in his eyes. “If you’d have seen me sooner I would’ve told you… I’ve been going to therapy. Quite intensive stuff, for about a month now.” 

He gave her a small smile that was tinged with regret, “I’ve been sober for 34 days Daenerys.”

Now that was unbelievable. Every fiber of her was inclined to believe it was all an elaborate hoax, no way on earth her brother was back to a semblance of his old self this fast. But then again… he had been absent for a whole week recently, and he’d never been sober this long… 

In spite of herself, Dany allowed the faintest hint of a smile to grace her face, “You’re serious?”

Rhaegar grinned wider, “Completely.”

Dany had to sit down on the velvet couch, her mind still trying to grapple with Rhaegar’s newly reformed self. “H-How? What changed?”

Her brother took a seat beside her and said, with a completely straight face, “Jon Snow.” 

Daenerys choked on air as her stomach underwent a series of backflips.  _ Play dumb! Play dumb! _ “W-What?”

Rhaegar nodded seriously, “After that night… what I said to you- Gods Dany I was so drunk. And the next morning I- I just couldn’t live with myself after that. I was close to overdosing you know- but ah- Sandor caught me and he got me signed up for therapy, very privately of course but… it was a wake-up call, to say the least.”

The relief she felt was nothing compared to the warmth that spread throughout her at Rhaegar’s admission. Here she had been thinking his words had been true and he couldn’t have cared less about her feelings when in reality… seven hells.

This time it was she who hugged him and they sat like that for gods know how long. All Daenerys knew was that she felt lighter than she had in  _ years _ .

<~>

The best week ever passed soon after, with Rhaegar withdrawing the “forces” in the North and employing an elite diplomatic team of ambassadors renowned for their knowledge on the Wildling tribes, and Grey proposing to Missy soon after. Daenerys even signed up for therapy sessions with a man Rhaegar recommended named Tyrion Lannister.

That afternoon, after reading Bellegere’s thank you statement to the Westerosi government for their aid in Braavos’s reconstruction efforts, Dany was feeling so bright she decided to take Drogon to the dog park. This was a rare occurrence because as Missy and Rhaegar knew, she steered clear of other people as much as possible. Her and Drogon were a good pair on their own and Dany preferred hiking out to the hills on the outskirts of King’s Landing to give Drogon space and the exercise he needed. 

Today however she decided it was time for a small but healthy change, people were just people after all, and she handled them just fine at work every day. So, to keep her spirits high she bid the little voice-activated AI in her room play Michael Jackson’s Billie Jean and as the song’s groove filled the room she dressed. Usually, since the paparazzi didn’t often occupy the deserted hills outside of King’s Landing she’d wear comfortable sweatpants and a soft t-shirt but she was bound to run into a few cameras going to the dog park in the center of the city. 

Nonetheless, she let the music wash over her, melting away any anxiety the thought of cameras brought on and replacing it with suave confidence. By the time she danced her way downstairs in lemon yellow leggings and a white crop top Daenerys was feeling  _ great. _ Grabbing a slouchy cream cardigan off one of the hooks by the door and nuzzling Drogon’s nose with her own, all the while still singing MJ’s iconic lyrics. 

They eventually found their way to the winding streets of King’s Landing, sidewalk after sidewalk rolling past quickly as Dany’s playlist imbued her with happiness. When they reached the dog park she popped the AirPods out and ruffled Drogon’s pointy black ears playfully, watching as his tail began to beat an anxious rhythm against her leg. She scanned carefully for smaller dogs but the park was blessedly lacking in that department, most of the canines as big as her baby boy. 

“Alright dearest I’ll let you off for a while and we’ll throw the ball but you’ve got to promise not to-”

All of a sudden Drogon’s sleek black form jerked forward eagerly taking Dany with him as he pursued some out of sight playmate. She managed to stay on her feet but was forced to run along frantically behind him as he took off with all his strength, it was so out of character that briefly Dany couldn’t help but wonder what on earth had caused such wild behavior in her sweet, gentle-

_ Oh. _

Before she could hit the breaks and let loose the stream of expletives that crossed her mind when she saw Drogon’s intended playmate her dog tugged Dany’s small form insistently, darting forward and encircling the giant white dog and his owner so that by the time he came to a stop the red leash had completely entangled Daenerys with one incredibly attractive and annoyingly amused journalist. 

His nose was quite literally a centimeter away from hers and Dany would have actually laughed at their cli ch é position had she not been busy re-examining every detail of his stupidly pretty face. By the obvious moment of silence, she’d have guessed he was doing the same, but instead of the smirk, she’d become accustomed to in the press room he had a sort of dorky soft smile on his face. 

“Hi.”

With that one word, her insides turned to mush and she smiled too, probably looking just as dumb as he did but really not caring at this point. 

“Hey.”

Then Drogon tugged her forward again and she launched headfirst into his chest, the momentum carrying them both to the park’s grassy lawn. Now they were both blushing and Dany huffed, embarrassed as she called for Drogon, unclipping the leash and telling him sternly to sit while she untangled herself from Jon. Only a tad sad to see the warmth of his chest go. 

When Drogon had been properly scolded and Ghost restrained they were both allowed to go play, leaving Dany laughing at Jon’s lingering blush. He did that adorable neck scratch that she’d come to recognize as a nervous gesture and spoke in a rush.

“Not exactly how I imagined our next meeting would play out.”

Dany repressed a grin,  _ he’d imagined our next meeting? _ Butterflies began to swarm in her stomach as she raised a brow at him playfully. “Oh? And how did you imagine it would play out?”

He seemed to realize his slip up and appeared to almost lose his nerve before coming back with a delicious witty retort. “Oh, you know... you, me, in your office after a press briefing.”

Now it was Daenerys’s turn to blush scarlet, memories of their one night together flashing in her mind’s eye as she shot him a menace-less glare when he laughed. However, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about something similar in the past week.

For a moment they watched Drogon chase Ghost around one of the park’s big oak trees, falling into a comfortable silence before Jon spoke again, “You didn’t leave a note you know, or your number…”

Dany winced, breathing out slowly and clutching her cardigan closer as she answered in a small voice, “I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me again.”

He turned to look at her, stormy grey eyes genuinely bewildered by her response. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I thought you might still hold me accountable for everything that happened to your father,” she admitted to him. 

Jon shifted his weight at this, “I-I’m sorry I placed the blame on you Daenerys… it wasn’t my intention. I believe that you had no idea.”

Dany released a soft breath of relief, that was one adversary off her conscious. 

“I actually really would have liked to call you after yesterday’s executive order.”

Now she allowed herself to smile, “Really?”

She glanced at him long enough to see him grin and respond. “Really.”

Yesterday Rhaegar had finished drawing up the plans for the dissolution of the Northern forces while Dany finished organizing a team of ambassadors to the Wildling Tribes. It had been received well in congress and she had almost shed a tear when Rhaegar called her and Missy down to the kitchens for celebratory bundt cake. 

“I’m assuming that was all your doing Vice President Targaryen.”

As usual, she wrinkled her nose at the formal title, even though she knew he was just joking. “Actually Rhaegar was very helpful… he’s turned a corner of some kind I think.”

Jon’s eyebrows raised but he nodded, “That’s great.”

Dany nodded as well, smiling a little as silence descended upon them again, broken only by the twittering of the park’s birds and Drogon’s playful barks. She was tempted to say something to fill the silence but decided it was best to see if Jon would make the first move now. 

The seconds dragged by and Dany busied herself with watching Drogon wrestle Ghost to the ground, the pair of them wrestling playfully as a bundle of nerves worked itself tighter in the pit of her stomach. 

Maybe she was being ridiculous, all her dating had stopped after Rhaegar chose her as his running mate, it had been too risky. Dany hadn’t wanted Rhaegar’s campaign to be shrouded in scandal because of various rumors surrounding his younger sister’s dating life. But now… she would never confess it to Missy outright but her best friend knew how lonely Dany got at times with only Drogon for company. 

As it became clear Jon wouldn’t be the one to talk Dany sighed softly and started to bid him farewell, already resigned to an evening alone with a glass of wine and a movie with Drogon. But of course just as soon as she underestimated the journalist beside her, he surprised her. 

“I don’t know if you’re doing anything later on...”

“I’m not!” 

Dany blushed, embarrassed at how eager she sounded but Jon just grinned at her breathless reply. “Well we could go for a movie, I think the theatre nearby is showing a rerun of Return of the King if you-”

In retrospect jumping up and kissing him might have not been the most logical reaction to this invitation, considering there was very likely paparazzi watching her throw herself at Jon Snow. But Daenerys seriously couldn’t give a damn, this man had just asked her if she had wanted to go see one of her favorite movies as a proper first date. 

_ How could she not kiss him? _

He pulled away after a chaste moment, his hands framing her hips as he looked down at her with a blinding smile in the afternoon sun. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

<~>

_ Nine Months Later… _

“We’ve got thirty minutes ‘till we’re live Vice President Targaryen.”

Dany nodded, “Great, we’re ahead of schedule. If you need me I’ll be getting a coffee.”

A couple of the newer interns exchanged looks of poorly concealed shock, the idea of Daenerys “The Dragoness” Targaryen getting her own coffee unbelievably strange. She was surprised her cutthroat reputation hadn’t already fallen through the roof with how she acted nowadays, her temper under control, and her mental health in a much better place. The press, however, had definitely noticed, their frustration mounting astronomically as months flew by without a scandalous “outburst” from the Dragoness. 

Smirking at the thought, she headed for the coffee bar on the first floor, weaving through crowds of ID’d officials and drumming her trademark red nails against her thigh. Today’s televised press conference would be a breeze, her and Rhaegar’s recent improvements had been put into place astonishingly quick, congress absolutely eating up their new, more inclusive, immigration policy. Then there was Missy’s bachelorette party to look forward to this weekend, not to mention the coffee bar had just fixed their espresso machine. Even the fact that Missy had convinced her to wear a skirt today, which was an item of clothing Daenerys never wore, didn’t bother her, in fact, the airy material swished pleasantly against her calves as she walked.

Dany’s therapist, Tyrion Lannister was extremely proud of her progress; the exercises in positive thinking had certainly paid off in the last few months, so well that the vice president found herself practically chipper as she stepped off the elevator on the first floor, things she was blessed to have in life at the forefront of her mind. As she passed another row of polished mahogany doors in King’s Landing’s capital building however she was yanked from the hall by the waist. So suddenly that a startled yelp was the only thing heard in the otherwise empty hallway and positive thinking was quickly forgotten as Daenerys turned to breathe fire at whoever had put their hands on her. 

But of fucking course there in all his arrogant glory stood her immature boyfriend laughing his pretty head off in an empty conference room. “Jon! Are you kidding?! If I had security with me you could’ve been arrested!”

Instead of apologizing he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, Dany shoved at him and mimed gagging when he tried to kiss her. “You just looked so cute getting ready this morning I thought I’d come to accost you before we’re on live television.”

Daenerys laughed, “You’re ridiculous! It’ll be done in less than an hour!”

Arrogant bastard, that he was, the man smirked and said, “Well I couldn’t wait  _ that _ long now could I?”

His hands were drifting lower, tracing patterns at the small of her back and Dany found herself overheating at the thought of  _ that  _ in  _ here.  _ She hissed at him through her teeth, “Don’t be crude we’re not- that’s not…” 

As usual, her sworn enemy’s grin only widened as she got more and more flustered. “What Dany? Don’t want one of the interns walking in? Finding the vice president with her legs spread for a journalist?” 

Daenerys growled threateningly at him, everyone knew they were dating, it was no secret amongst the press but he knew what he was doing- making her squirm with just a few words about being ‘caught’ so that soon she’d be begging for it. “Shut up Snow, now is  **not** the time, I’ve got less than half an hour before-”

But he was already laying soft kisses along her neck and the husky, “I’ll be quick”, he muttered had her knees wobbling slightly. Nine months of dating and still all the stubborn prick had to do was speak and Dany got damp between the legs. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she welcomed it, taking firm hold of his shirt collar and tugging him closer, swallowing his low moan. Daenerys wasn’t sure who liked it more when the other took charge, they had learned different roles sparked a visceral reaction for the both of them in bed, but Dany secretly loved it when Jon took charge. It reminded her of their heated first night together and was often extremely stress-relieving. 

Apparently sensing her train of thought, her partner’s hands slid down her body, gripping her waist tightly and pressing her against the expensive oak table that took up most of the room. Jon tasted like lemons and Dany couldn’t get enough of him, entwining their tongues as her hands ran the length of his chest. He pulled back first, hoisting her up so that she sat on the table before him, legs dangling off the edge as she ran a hand through his messy curls. “I wish you would have let me style this today.”

Jon blinked at this comment, his wolfish expression dissolving into one of tender softness before he kissed the corner of her mouth, “I would’ve ruined it by now.”

Then his hot kisses rained down the length of her sensitive neck, and he slipped rough hands beneath her flowery skirt. Dany shivered as his hands found the apex of her thighs underneath the cool material, moaning softly when he brushed the white panties she’d worn today. Jon groaned louder than her but the admonishment to keep quiet died on her tongue when he pushed the fabric aside and stroked her folds with two fingers. “Fuck you’re wet Daenerys.”

Dany couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her at the sound of her full name, she was confident the bastard knew exactly what his voice did to her and it didn’t help that his fingers were now easing into her. By the time he was knuckle deep his fingers were beckoning her to the edge, curling and scissoring until she was squirming and writhing in his arms. In gasps she tried to communicate her need, “not yet… I- oh! Stop it! Jon, I swear-”

Finally, he was merciful, withdrawing fingers coated in her arousal to smirk and croon at her frazzled state. Dany’s pleasure riddled brain was having trouble keeping her desires straight however because she grabbed his wrist and stuck his fingers in her mouth, eyes hooded with lust as she swirled her tongue around the digits. She watched as those pretty grey eyes darkened to black and shivered as his hands slid up her abdomen, thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts as she slipped his wet fingers from her mouth. When he continued to stare at her, apparently still a little starstruck, Dany figured they best get on with it before she had to go on stage and reached for her boyfriend’s belt buckle. As she ducked her head slightly to get the infernal thing off however his hand came to her chin and lifted it ever so slightly so that their eyes met, violet against grey, fire and ice. 

“You take my breath away.”

Jon Snow was not a soft man but one wouldn’t have known it from the way he looked at her now, Dany still, after nine months of trust and love, couldn’t help the way her heart skipped several beats when he looked at her that way. She knew that look, it was one of awe that she often saw on the faces looking up at her on stage, the hope she tried to instill in people every time she spoke, but on Jon’s handsome face it was different. Beneath that awe was the love and warmth of a companion who understood her, understood her struggles, her nightmares, her worst fears, someone she could see herself spending her life with, someone she could picture herself growing old with. 

Daenerys leaned forward slightly and kissed him, soft and sweet with none of her customary fire, a kiss she hoped said everything she was feeling at this moment. Jon seemed to understand, opening his eyes as she broke away and giving her a rare wide smile, Dany leaned in close and whispered, “And you Jon Snow... are running out of time”. 

He grinned at her then and in one smooth motion flipped her floral skirt over her head. Daenerys shrieked and laughed as she clawed the thing off her face, stopping to admire how the sun streaming through the room’s high windows shone through the skirt, creating swirling pink roses on her thighs. Once she could see again, however, Dany found she quite preferred the view  _ outside  _ of the skirt. 

Jon had discarded his pants somewhere on the floor and had his eyes fixed on her, darting between her legs back up to her slightly pink face as he stroked himself. Rather than turning red at such a sight Dany stretched her hands to his waist and pulled him closer hovering her mouth over his lips before ducking to his neck and enjoying the frustrated little groan he let slip. 

Top on Dany’s list of personal achievements was getting Jon Snow out of his shell, an award second only to her presidential freedom medal for helping disband the slave trade in corrupt Mereen. After their first few dates, she was shocked to discover that WNN’s confident and arrogant top journalist could be unbelievably  **_shy_ ** . Never with her directly but sometimes he’d get so flustered just ordering takeout for them that she had to tell him to hang up, take a deep breath and try again! It was slightly laughable, extremely endearing, and a bit of a pet project for her ever since they’d started dating. He certainly hadn’t been shy their first time but apparently according to Jon “she was different”, admittedly then it had been because he hated her, but the statement still made Dany swoon nonetheless.

And as he slung one of her legs over his shoulder without a single glance at the large  _ very  _ unlocked doors, Daenerys thought it was safe to say she had succeeded. 

By the time his cock was brushing her entrance Dany had fully broken from her fond reminiscing and was frantically grabbing at his shoulders for purchase, anticipating the quick passionate lovemaking that would ensue. She was right of course and her bum was nearly pushed to the center of the table as he entered her in one deep stroke, Dany bit his shoulder to stop herself from crying out and thought that honestly, it was all his fault for being so damned  _ good _ at this. However appreciation for her journalist’s skill kicked back in when he started thrusting, his cockhead hitting her deepest spots, the parts she liked to think had only ever been touched by him. Only after a few strokes, Jon brought her into his arms, his movement not slowing as he dropped her leg and twined one hand into her hair with the other around her waist, lifting her up off the table almost completely until they were chest to chest, nose to nose. Jon was looking at her softly again as he quickened his pace, her eyes glazing over in pleasure as the small part of her mind that was still working thought, “ _ Someone is strangely emotional today”. _

The fleeting suspicion was gone however when he set her back down on the table, pushing until her back was flat against the mahogany and he hunched over her, muscles straining under his shirt as he slowed his thrusts. Daenerys did cry out when her other leg was lifted up onto his shoulder, her eyes nearly watering from the pleasurable feeling of his long cock sliding all the way out and pushing back in. He knew how much she enjoyed it, the feeling of being split open again, and again, it drove her to the edge the quickest, and considerate man that he was Jon Snow was doing just that. When she felt his pace begin to stutter Dany moaned, trying to communicate without words that she was so very close. 

Jon, bless him, seemed to get it and drove into her once, twice, and a third time before her hands were at her covered breasts and she was clenching around him hard. Her walls fluttered violently as Dany shook and gasped against the table, the sensation of Jon pushing right up against her womb to spill himself sending a shiver of pleasurable aftershocks through her body. 

For a moment Jon just bent to place his damp head against her chest, one of her hands going instinctively to his hair and leisurely toying with his curls before the hardwood of the table against her back reminded the vice president that they were not at home in their bed. Sitting up with a little difficulty she gave the man whose head was now resting on her knee an exasperated look, she had absolutely enjoyed their little tryst, but she didn’t have time to show him just  _ how much  _ she’d enjoyed it. 

“Up you get Mr. Snow, you have the same press conference to attend as I.” 

Enormous grey puppy dog eyes stared back at her and she giggled squishing his cheeks in her palms until he grunted and escaped her grasp reluctantly. Dany pulled up her ruined panties and tugged at her skirt, eventually taking out her phone’s front-facing camera to ensure she didn’t appear on stage looking freshly fucked. Jon was already done of course running a hand through his hair and pronouncing it acceptable without even looking at it, while Dany frowned and stepped into his space to fix what she could. She was buttoning up his collar when he caught hold of her right hand and kissed it gently, it was an oddly chivalrous gesture that reminded her of an earlier suspicion. “What’s up with you today? Did Catelyn call?”

His eyes crinkled slightly at the corners and he shook his head but Dany kept her hands over his chest anyway, Jon usually felt sentimental when his family called, his stepmother especially had always made him feel worthless. Daenerys was proud to say she ensured him that his self-worth was ten times better than that of most men she had met. “No… just thinking.”

She decided to let the matter drop at the mischievous glint in his eye, giving him a half-amused half annoyed glance as she headed for the door, a voice calling her back as she grasped the handle. “Oi! Don’t I get a kiss goodbye?” 

Dany looked at him incredulously, “You just got much more than a kiss! Don’t be greedy Jon Snow!” 

Dany left the room to the sound of his rumbling laugh and felt warm to the tips of her toes as she took the elevator up, already reciting her speech lines in her head. 

<~>

“I want to thank you, the many peoples of Westeros, for supporting our new allies beyond The Wall and I’m delighted with the support Congress has shown for a trade deal that will benefit both our populations immensely. Thank you.”

_ That went rather well actually, _ Dany thought as cameramen and reporters alike clapped and snapped photos. 

_ Now for the questions… _

Grimacing slightly Daenerys fixed what she hoped was a genuine smile on her face and grasped the podium, remembering the calming slow breaths Tyrion had recommended for times like this when she felt her anxiety creeping back. “Yes, you there.”

A slim man in a dark grey jumper stood and gave her a pleasant smile,  _ thank the gods. _

“Madame Vice President I am curious as to what resources the Wildlings could provide Westeros with that would be equal to what we are offering them in this newly drafted treaty?”

She tried not to frown,  _ a bit blunt, and slightly rude. _ “The Free Folk,” Dany corrected, “Own all land North of The Wall by law, they will be able to provide Westeros with a large number of natural resources that we are sorely lacking, this will be quite the reasonable exchange considering we are offering various useful metals that can be found in abundance in the Crownlands.”

The reporter sat down looking slightly chastised but nodding genially along with everyone else in the crowd, that is until Jon’s hand went up. She had tried not to let her eyes wander to him while she spoke but it had been almost impossible, the way he kept his burning gaze fixed to her throughout the address like he just  _ knew _ how much she loved being on stage with his seed still inside her. Now, however, she was forced to look at him, anxiety creeping up on her when she saw his telltale grin, the one that definitely meant trouble. Before she could shoot him down, give him a look, or simply pick  _ anyone _ else the crowd had stopped muttering and whispering, now watching her expectantly. There were no other raised hands to pick.

“Yes, Mr. Snow?”

Jon actually stood from his seat now and walked down the narrow aisle between chairs until he stood right in front of the podium, Daenerys wasn’t paying attention to anyone but him, and the room had gotten so silent one could’ve heard a pin drop. He looked her full in the face and grinned at her no doubt shocked expression, opening his mouth and saying loud enough for everyone to hear, “I was just wondering Madame Vice President if you would care to marry me?”

He got down on one knee, right there on the Targaryen-red carpet, and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Dany’s heart was racing and her head was spinning, absurdly the first thing she thought was “ _ How the hells did I not notice a ring box in his pocket!” _

But then in a dreamlike state, she climbed down from the stage and went to him, the sound of hushed breath all that accompanied her muffled footfalls across the floor. By the time she got there her eyes were watering, and when she saw the sapphire rose engagement ring on its silver band the tears spilled over and she nodded, once then twice, then “Yes, yes! Oh Jon of course yes!”

And then he was sliding the ring onto her finger and kissing her hard, in front of all of them. The small room exploded with the sounds of clapping and cameras snapping and Dany knew all of this was probably being broadcasted live across Westeros but she couldn’t quite bring herself to worry. She was going to  _ marry  _ the love of her life. 

When they broke apart, Daenerys held his face in her hands and they beamed at each other, both of them complete at last. 

<~>

  
_ The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you're done go say Happy Birthday to Nis on tumblr @darkknightandco and if you liked this don't be shy to leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr! Find me @lilacs-with-lavender.
> 
> The next scheduled update is... *drumroll* License to Burn! Getting back to my sexy spy babies has been fun and I hope to have that update out soon so keep a lookout! Or don't lol

**Author's Note:**

> See? I could never leave you guys on a sour note don't worry! And I will admit I got a little carried away with the word building on this one so I think a second one-shot in this same au could be in the future for these beans, let me know if that's something you'd be interested in reading!
> 
> And as always I am a writing machine that subsists off of feedback so keep the comments coming! I'd love to hear what you had to think about this fic!
> 
> All my love,  
> Liles


End file.
